The Dance
by xxInsanexSoulxx
Summary: Ron is at a dance. See what happens DR/RW Basically, in my little fanfiction world, Dumbledore is alive and Malfoy isn't a deatheater and DH never happened. So, yeah.


_**Disclaimer: **I don't own HP or the song.

* * *

_Why in the name of Merlin's most brightly colored knickers were dances invented? I mean, they seem to be like bloody contests to see who can get the best date! Honestly, they wouldn't be so bad if I actually had a date. I would go with Hermione if she wasn't so madly in love with Viktor Krum. That and the fact that I happen to be a pouf. But that is beside the point.

So, there I was in the Great Hall at the annual Hogwarts Valentine's dance. I was standing around like the pathetic, dateless idiot that I was, having only shown up because it was mandatory. I was about to go over to the refreshment table and grab a glass of pumpkin juice and perhaps a peppermint humbug, when Draco Malfoy suddenly approached me. I hated to admit it, but Malfoy was looking hot with a capital H. He was wearing a blood red button down shirt with the top two buttons unbuttoned, dark jeans, and black patent leather shoes. My first instinct was to hex him within an inch of his life.

"I come in peace, Weasley. No need to get your knickers in a twist," Malfoy assured me. I raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"I just...I wanted to know if you...um...ifyouwantedtodancewithme..." he mumbled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't quite catch that," I informed him.

"I seem to have gone slightly insane. You see, I saw you standing over here looking positively adorable and was inclined to ravish you on the spot. I promised myself that I wouldn't be drawn in by your complete and utter deliciousness but, unfortunately, my resolve seems to have crumbled. So now I am here to ask you to dance," he explained. I swear my jaw hit the floor.

"Are you joking?" I inquired in shock.

"I understand if you-" he began. I never got to hear the end of that sentence because he was suddenly cut off. It took me a moment to realize why. I was gripping the front of Malfoy's shirt with my lips pressed firmly to his.

"Mmmf!" he grunted in shock. I let go of his shirt and wrapped my arms tightly around his waist as he relaxed into the kiss. He parted his lips slightly and twined his fingers into my flaming red hair. I drew his bottom lip into my mouth and sucked gently on it, noticing that he tasted amazing. He was my new favorite flavor. He tasted like a combination of apples, buttercream frosting, and caramel. All too soon, he pulled away.

"Granger teach you that?" he inquired with a smirk. I shook my head amusedly.

"Ever wondered why I hate Cormac McLaggen so much?" I asked with a slight chuckle.

"McLaggen?" he squeaked.

"Naw, I'm just messing with you," I laughed. "You still interested in dancing?"

"Absobloodylutely," he confirmed, taking my hand and dragging me on to the dance floor. He turned to face me, throwing his arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him close to me. The song started and I began to sing along into Draco's ear.

_**The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah**_

He laid his head on my chest as I sang. I wanted nothing more than for this moment to last forever._**  
**_

_**I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again**_

I realized, as we danced, that Draco was the missing piece of me. _Don't you dare leave me_ I thought at him. As if he could read my mind, he whispered, "If you think for one minute that I will ever leave you, you are a bigger fool than I thought you were."_**  
**_

_**Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide**_

_**I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind  
**_

"You are, you know," he mumbled into my chest.

"I am what?" I inquired.

"Always on my mind. I was just too embarassed to admit it."

_**Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide**_

_**Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to ryhme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find  
You and I collide**_

_**You finally find  
You and I collide  
You finally find  
You and I collide **_

"I love you," I informed him, kissing him on the top of his head as the song ended.

"I love you too," he replied, once more grabbing my hand and pulling me toward a deserted classroom.

Perhaps dances aren't so bad after all.

* * *

_So, there you have it. It's cute. It's fluffy. It's a wee bit lame. But it's yaoi, so you will love it anyway ^^_


End file.
